


Please, Don't Hurt Me

by RoxieOfficial



Series: Ziall - Niall's attack [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Sexual Assault ( Graphic ), Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Okay, so this chapter is basically Niall getting raped ( Please forgive me for this... I cried writing this ) If you can't tolerate stories like that, then don't read that chapter. You won't miss anything. I promise. And I don't usually write stuff THAT dark. I mean, yeah, I write things that deal with anorexia, depression, rape and things like that, but it's never THAT graphic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this chapter is basically Niall getting raped ( Please forgive me for this... I cried writing this ) If you can't tolerate stories like that, then don't read that chapter. You won't miss anything. I promise. 
> 
> And I don't usually write stuff THAT dark. I mean, yeah, I write things that deal with anorexia, depression, rape and things like that, but it's never THAT graphic.

He never thought he could get harassed while taking out the trash. That day, it was his turn to do it, since Zayn had done it the week before. Even though it was a chilly evening, he didn't bother putting a jacket on. He was only going out for a few minutes top.

When he got outside, he noticed that winter was coming quicker than he had imagined. The sky was a dark shade of blue, almost black by now, and it was only 05:00 PM. His teeth were clattering as the cold breeze hit his face. He put the trash bags on the side of the road and started making his way to the house when he heard his name. It was his new neighbour, Mike.

Mike was the kind of guy who doesn't care about anybody but himself. But other than that, Niall thought he was a nice lad. Unlike their other neighbour, he wouldn't play the drums until 03:00 AM each night. Yes, he did wake them up a few times by mowing the lawn a bit too early, but he was okay.

It took the blond boy by surprise, because usually, Mike would never initiate the conversation. He still went to see him, so he walked all the way to his neighbour's house, asking if there was a problem.

“ _I just wanted to show you something_ , ” the man said.

Being more confident, Niall would have told him that he just wanted to cuddle with his fiancé, that he had had a hard day, but since he was the kind of guy who never wants to hurt anyone's feelings, he didn't say anything.

When he entered the house, he felt anything but safe. His panic increased considerably when he heard the other man locking the door. He didn't have time to ask what was going on that he was thrown on the floor, his head colliding with the cold wooden floor. His vision blurred for a few seconds. He then felt hands tugging at his jeans, pulling them off.

At that point, the Irish lad was crying, knowing what was about to happen. He blinked a few times and realized he could see clearly now. **He wished he couldn't.** Maybe everything would hurt less, maybe he wouldn't see _**his**_ face in his nightmares. He saw him unbuckle his belt and take off his pants. He hadn't bothered putting boxers on, and Niall hated himself for noticing.

The man was yelling slurs at him, telling him how much of a cocksucker he was. Soon after, he was forced to get on his hands and knees. And as Mike slammed right into him, he was beating himself up for proposing to Zayn to stop having sex until their wedding. He wanted it to feel like his first time, but since both of them weren't virgins, that's what he proposed. But now, everything hurt so much. He would never forget that burning feeling in his bum, or the moans Mike made as he destroyed him. The hickeys would eventually fade, but the pain would remain forever in his heart.

Mike was thrusting so hard, Niall was sure he would start bleeding soon if he wasn't already. He wanted to tell him to stop, but he didn't have enough strength left. At some point, his arms gave out. It felt like such a relief when he finally came inside his small body. No more pain.

“ _I'm not done with you, Princess. Not yet._ ”

Niall only flinched, but that was it.

“ _Want to put that small mouth of yours to use. Get on your knees... NOW !_ ”

His body was hurting so much, he couldn't move. He felt like a truck had rolled on it and had broken every of its bones.

When Niall didn't obey, the man started getting angry and kicked him, earning a wince from the younger boy. But he still didn't, so he hit him again, and again, and again until the youngest started moving, which took some time. His chest was probably purple by now.

“ _C'mon, open that pretty mouth for Daddy_ , ” he growled, shoving his cock in the boy's mouth.

He gagged as it hardly hit the back of his throat. Mike was pulling at his hair. He wanted to bite him, make him suffer like he was suffering now, but he couldn't. He was too scared of what he could do to him. The man finally let go of him after a few minutes and told him to leave.

He slowly dressed himself up, body shaking like a leaf. He then made his way out of his neighbour's house and went back in his and Zayn's house.

“ _Where were you ?_ ” Zayn asked, worried.

“ I-I decided to take a walk a-around the neighbourhood. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed as well as Kudos ;)


End file.
